TCRP
by Screechingfalcn
Summary: basing this upon in-game RP development


It had been two days since he awoke from his dream and one day since meeting the Sylvari on the road. He had taken a liking to them and they to him, though something felt off about them. The three of them were hiding in wait, for what he had no idea, but he was looking forward to it. He readjusted to a more comfortable position of crouching as he glanced to his friends on his left and right.

"Falcon" the Sylvari on his left nudged him with his elbow.

"Yea, what is it?"

"Go out there and act like you've broken something" Falcon shook his head

"Why don't you do it?" he asked, rolling his shoulders forward

"Well you're the newest" said the third Sylvari to his right. Falcon shrugged "Whatever you say Cal" he jumped out from behind the bushes and onto the road. He slid to the other side with one leg under him and the other extended. Dust kicked up around him as he tossed his bow above his head and tried his best to look hurt.

"Now what!" he called back into the bushes. After about a minute he was told to wait until he saw someone coming. Leaning back he placed his hands behind his back to support himself for what felt like an hour. Sensing someone coming he hunched over and tried to look pained, clutching his leg. A Sylvari who was apparently a sapling like himself saw him and ran over to help.

"By the tree!" he exclaimed as he got closer "What happened?!" as he kneeled down to get a better idea of the damage, one of the other two Sylvari grabbed him by his collar and threw him onto the road. Falcon jumped up and snatched his bow off the ground, knocking an arrow. Cal strutted out from the bushes.

"Must you always treat our initiates so cruelly Aval?" Aval looked up at her "No, but it certainly is more fun this way." The Sylvari on the ground got up and tried to run, but was met with an elbow to the gut. Falcon stood over the sapling looking at Cal "It is more fun this way"

"Isnt it?"

"Shut up you two, grab him" She pointed to the man cringing on the ground in pain "and lets go" Aval grabbed him and slung him over his shoulder.

"Whats up her ass?" Falcon asked, dusting himself off.

"She gets like this when we do this, you'll get used to it"

"How often and what exactly is this?"

"Once or twice a week." Aval adjusted the captives position on his shoulder

"What is it that we're doing. Aval? Aval!" Falcon stood there for a moment before he shrugged and set off behind them.

After about an hour of walking they reached the place he had been told about. It was at the bottom of a small hill in the middle of a forest, there were thorns and bushes situated around a decent sized clearing, upon entering Aval tossed the now unconscious captive on the ground.

"Cant believe he managed to get away from me" he sat down

"I cant believe Falcon managed to catch up to him" Cal removed the staff from her back.

"Ill take that as a compliment" Falcon ran his fingers through his leaves and sat on a flat rock, placing his long bow next to him.

"So" Falcon asked "What exactly are we going to do to him?" Cal looked over at him

"Show him the light."she said simply

"How will we do that?"

"If he doesn't peacefully agree to it, we'll have to do it by force." Falcon nodded. Aval began to sharpen his dagger "trust me, we'll be doing him a favor." Cal nodded "those back at the Grove are living in a false reality. Every thing the pale teaches them are lies young sapling." Aval nodded "You're lucky you didn't speak to your cycle master, they would have filled your head with lies." The captive Sylvari began to stir and lifted himself up on his elbows.

"He's up." Cal said "lets get to work."

Hours passed and the pair of ruthless Sylvari had to resort to torture. Falcon sat quietly and watched the two work. The sun's beams coming through the gaps in the leaves gave the clearing an orange tint. The Sylvari's blood shone brightly against Cal and Aval arms, chest, and face. Cal looked back at Falcon "You want to have a turn?" He looked up at her

"Sure, it seems fun." He got up and stretched his arms above his head.

"Come on then." She held her dagger out to him.

"Thanks" he said as he took the knife. Cal nodded at Aval and the two left the room. Falcon looked at the dagger then the Sylvari, and smirked.

Falcon joined the other two outside, his now bare arms and chest were glowing a bright red in the dark against his black body.

"What happened?" Cal asked him

"He's dead" Falcon replied flatly. Aval looked over at him and gave him a curt nod. Cal shook her head.

"Well you are defiantly what we are looking for my friend, welcome to the Nightmare Court."

"Thank you" Falcon looked up at the stars and let out a sigh, then headed back into the clearing. Cal and Aval followed him in talking to each other about something, most likely what he had done to the man.

"Um, Falcon?" grabbed his bow and looked over at her

"What?" she glanced down at the body.  
>"Never mind." He nodded to her then looked down at his hands. It was the first time they had taken a life. Whatever the Nightmare Court was he was going to enjoy it. Cal and Aval, picking the corpse up by his arms and legs, took it out of the clearing. Falcon followed them out after a minute, he ran his fingers through his leaves and scratched th back of his head and neck. Cal gestured for him to follow her.<p>

"Where are we going?" he didn't get a reply. Guess he would find out when they got there.


End file.
